Who's going home with you tonight Draco?
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: First songfic, really good though! Song: Who's going home with you tonight? -TRAPT couple Drarry Harry X Draco warnings: slash guy/guy , cursing, mild sexual content


A/N: The idea for this came to me one night and I was dying to write it so here it is

A/N: The idea for this came to me one night and I was dying to write it so here it is!

Challenge: songfic

Couple: Drarry (Draco x Harry)

Song: who's going home with you tonight? – Trapt

In Harry's P.O.V.

_Don't think we ever really got it right (Got it right)  
Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside  
Can you show me what it feels like? (Feels like)  
To give yourself away  
_

We never really got the love thing down. It was always so akward, we could never really express our love for each other in public. When we were alone we didn't know what to do. You never really loved anyone seriously and I never really was with anybody. We never got to express how we really felt we kept it locked away. Now you're a sex god, and you just give it all away, no shame, no nothing. How does it feel Draco?

_(Why can't I hold on to you?)  
There's no one around  
Who picks me up when I'm down, like you do  
(Why can't I hold on to you?)  
And when you can't hear a sound  
Will the silence drown you too? _

Nobody used to make me feel better than you. You always cheered me up, no matter what. Now you don't even care, at least I don't think you do. I remember chritmas last year. Everybody left for the holidays, and you could have too, but you stayed with me. I remember how we sat by the fire, trying to keep each other warm. We had our first kiss that christmas, that was the best present ever.__

Who's going home with you tonight?  
Was it real or am I part of your collection?  
Have you crossed the line?  
Who's going home with you tonight?  
Oh I feel that you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye? 

Who's it going to be tonight Draco? Maybe some random guy, maybe your best friend. Who's it going to be? Who's going to bed with you Draco? Did I mean anything to you, or was I just another good fuck? Tell me the truth, I couldn't posibly be more hurt than I am right now. How far would you go Draco, to get to me? How far would you go for sex? So tell me who, sex god, who's going home with you tonight? Is this how it ends? One seemingly great relationship, one fuck, and the end? You could have warned me, or maybe you were just afriad.__

Keeping secrets somewhere down below (Down below)  
I wish you had the heart to tell me that you sold your soul  
So many things you couldn't let me know (Let me know)  
You had to run away 

You probaly were just hiding it from me the whole time. Maybe it was just one of you scemes. You were always trying to hurt me, physically and emotionaly. I wish you told me you never really loved me, you just used me for my body. How many secrets did you keep from me? You just up and left after our first time. Is that all you wanted from me, sex?

__

(Why can't I hold on to you?)  
There's no one around  
Who picks me up when I'm down, like you do  
(Why can't I hold on to you?)  
And when you can't hear a sound  
Will the silence drown you too? 

You made my day, that one day, the one day we made love. I remember the way you blushed when you asked. It was all an act though. You never really loved me even as you called out my name that night. The next morning you weren't in the bed with me. When I saw you in the hall and I tried to give you a kiss, you acted as if I never excisted. When i'm gone I'm sure you won't care. It wont bother you one bit.__

Who's going home with you tonight?  
Was it real or am I part of your collection?  
Have you crossed the line?  
Who's going home with you tonight?  
Oh I feel that you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
(Who's going home with you tonight?)  
Goodbye  
(Who's going home with you tonight?)  
Can you tell me what is wrong and what is right?  
Who's going home with you tonight?  


So tell me, who's it going to be tonight? I know it wont be me. Our relationship wasn't but another noch on your belt. How could you use me like that? Your just a whore, get what you want and then leave. Anybody could have you. I was nothing special. That's how you siad goodbye, you just left me alone in the bed. I'm so glad you got your way Draco. Are you right or wrong? The way you left me, no connections, just a used mass of flesh? Who's it going to be tonight?

_  
Why can't I hold on to you?  
Why can't I hold on to you?  
Why can't I hold on to you?  
It's getting harder to sit here alone  
And I've been waiting, I've been waiting, and you still ain't home  
I have never ever felt so low  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking,  
Oh where did you go?  
_

Why couldn't I keep you. Why couldn't I have you forever like you said to get me in the bed. I can't take it anymore, being alone, being without you. I can't stand being in that bed anymore. I burnt the sheets and blankets, they reminded me of you. I waited for a whole year, you still wont acknowlage me at all. I thought it might be a one day thing, but that day turned to weeks, those weeks turned to months, and those months turned into a year. A whole year without you. I've heard all the rumors of your 'lovers'. I know of you legend. I've never felt as sad as I did that morning. Maybe you just went for breakfast, no your gone. Now you're always on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you, about me, and about us. Where did you go Draco, why didn't you take me with you?

_  
Who's going home with you tonight?  
Was it real or am I part of your collection?  
Have you crossed the line?  
Who's going home with you tonight?  
Oh I feel that you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
(Who's going home with you tonight?)  
Goodbye  
(Who's going home with you tonight?)  
Can you tell me what is wrong and what is right?  
Who's going home with you tonight? _

So who's it tonight? I feel so used. How could I let you do that to me? How could I let you do that to us? Why was I just another one night stand? I thought I was more important than that. I thought you loved me, but I was stupid, oh so stupid. Do you even care who it is in bed, or do you just need a body to use? Who's it going to be?

A/N: tell me what you think! This is my first songfic, it's not that good but it's been killing me to write this!

SlytherinHeiriss


End file.
